The human heart generally includes four valves. Of these valves, a most critical one is known as the mitral valve. The mitral valve is located in the left atrial ventricular opening between the left atrium and left ventricle. The mitral valve is intended to prevent regurgitation of blood from the left ventricle into the left atrium when the left ventricle contracts. In preventing blood regurgitation the mitral valve must be able to withstand considerable back pressure as the left ventricle contracts.
The valve cusps of the mitral valve are anchored to muscular wall of the heart by delicate but strong fibrous cords in order to support the cusps during left ventricular contraction. In a healthy mitral valve, the geometry of the mitral valve ensures that the cusps overlie each other to preclude regurgitation of the blood during left ventricular contraction.
The normal functioning of the mitral valve in preventing regurgitation can be impaired by dilated cardiomyopathy caused by disease or certain natural defects. For example, certain diseases may cause dilation of the mitral valve annulus. This can result in deformation of the mitral valve geometry to cause ineffective closure of the mitral valve during left ventricular contraction. Such ineffective closure results in leakage through the mitral valve and regurgitation. Diseases such as bacterial inflammations of the heart or heart failure can cause the aforementioned distortion or dilation of the mitral valve annulus. Needless to say, mitral valve regurgitation must not go uncorrected.
One method of repairing a mitral valve having impaired function is to completely replace the valve. This method has been found to be particularly suitable for replacing a mitral valve when one of the cusps has been severely damaged or deformed. While the replacement of the entire valve eliminates the immediate problem associated with a dilated mitral valve annulus, presently available prosthetic heart valves do not possess the same durability as natural heart valves.
Various other surgical procedures have been developed to correct the deformation of the mitral valve annulus and thus retain the intact natural heart valve function. These surgical techniques involve repairing the shape of the dilated or deformed valve annulus. Such techniques, generally known as annuloplasty, require surgically restricting the valve annulus to minimize dilation. Here, a prosthesis is typically sutured about the base of the valve leaflets to reshape the valve annulus and restrict the movement of the valve annulus during the opening and closing of the mitral valve.
Many different types of prostheses have been developed for use in such surgery. In general, prostheses are annular or partially annular shaped members which fit about the base of the valve annulus. The annular or partially annular shaped members may be formed from a rigid material, such as a metal, or from a flexible material.
While the prior art methods mentioned above have been able to achieve some success in treating mitral regurgitation, they have not been without problems and potential adverse consequences. For example, these procedures require open heart surgery. Such procedures are expensive, are extremely invasive requiring considerable recovery time, and pose the concomitant mortality risks associated with such procedures. Moreover, such open heart procedures are particularly stressful on patients with a compromised cardiac condition. Given these factors, such procedures are often reserved as a last resort and hence are employed late in the mitral regurgitation progression. Further, the effectiveness of such procedures is difficult to assess during the procedure and may not be known until a much later time. Hence, the ability to make adjustments to or changes in the prostheses to obtain optimum effectiveness is extremely limited. Later corrections, if made at all, require still another open heart surgery.
An improved therapy to treat mitral regurgitation without resorting to open heart surgery has recently been proposed. This is rendered possible by the realization that the coronary sinus of a heart is near to and at least partially encircles the mitral valve annulus and then extends into a venous system including the great cardiac vein. As used herein, the term “coronary sinus” is meant to refer to not only the coronary sinus itself but in addition, the venous system associated with the coronary sinus including the great cardiac vein. The therapy contemplates the use of a device introduced into the coronary sinus to reshape and advantageously effect the geometry of the mitral valve annulus.
The device includes an elongated flexible member having a cross sectional dimension for being received within the coronary sinus of the heart. The device includes an anchor at each of its ends. When placed in the coronary sinus, anchored and drawn taught, the device exerts an inward pressure on the mitral valve. The inward pressure increases the radius of curvature of the mitral valve annulus, or at least a portion of it, to promote effective valve sealing action and eliminate mitral regurgitation.
The device may be implanted in the coronary sinus using only percutaneous techniques similar to the techniques used to implant cardiac leads such as pacemaker leads. One prior proposed system for implanting the device includes an elongated introducer configured for being releasably coupled to the device. The introducer is preferably flexible to permit it to advance the device into the heart and into the coronary sinus through the coronary sinus ostium. To promote guidance, an elongated sheath is first advanced into the coronary sinus. Then, the device and introducer are moved through a lumen of the sheath until the device is in position within the coronary sinus. Because the device is formed of flexible material, it conforms to the curvatures of the lumen as it is advanced through the sheath. The sheath is then partially retracted. The distal end of the device is then anchored. Then, the sheath is retracted proximally past the proximal end of the device. The introducer is then drawn proximally to place the device in tension, where upon the proximal anchor is set. The procedure is then completed by the release of the introducer from the device and retraction of the introducer and sheath. As a result, the device is left within the coronary sinus to exert the inward pressure on the mitral valve annulus.
While the foregoing represents great adjunctment in the art, further improvement is possible. For example, in the prior delivery system, described hereinbefore, release of the introducer from the device is difficult. The device and introducer carried interlocking couplers which required an uncoupling action to be applied to the introducer to unlock the device from the introducer. This action could cause the device position to change and adversarily alter its effectiveness. Still further, neither the device nor the introducer were well suited for recapturing the device for removal. Recapture and removal of the device may be advisable if exchange to a device of different dimension is considered to be more appropriate for a given patient.
Hence, there is a need for a more effective device, delivery assembly, and method to deliver a mitral valve annulus therapy device into the coronary sinus adjacent the mitral valve annulus and to release the device in a manner which leaves the device positioning unaffected. Still further, there is a need for such a device and assembly which provides recapture of the device should such recapture be required for removal of the device. The present invention addresses these needs.